Fantôme dans la damnation éternelle
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Pour fermer les Portes de la Mort, il s'est aventuré dans le Tartare.


**Coucou !**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom : c'est donc, en quelque sorte, mon baptême, et je dois avouer que c'est légèrement stressant. Je n'ai jamais écrit une fiction sur cet univers, et donc jamais manipulé le personnage principal de cet OS, que j'aime pourtant beaucoup. Je dois vous confesser que je n'ai pas encore fini de lire **_**la Maison d'Hadès,**_** mais j'étais trop impatiente d'écrire sur cet univers : mon impatience fera peut-être de moi la victime de votre colère de fan. Je prends le risque. XD N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, rien de tel pour m'améliorer et illuminer ma journée ! -D **

**Enjoy !**

Une chaleur insupportable enveloppait son corps comme une gangue, l'étouffait presque. Il sentait la sueur tremper son t-shirt noir, et chacun de ses muscles, torturés par mille bourreaux. Torture. Il laissa ce mot vagabonder dans son esprit, envahir chaque connexion neuronale. Son épée noire en fer stygien, transformée en béquille, entamait la membrane du sol à chacun de ses pas titubants. Une mèche noire poisseuse obstruait l'un de ses yeux, mais il ne songea pas à l'en retirer il n'en avait cure. Ses oreilles étaient assaillies par le gargouillis du Phélégéthon, dont la lave orangée constituait un spectacle fascinant. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir au bord, et attendre la mort en se délectant de cette vision singulière.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers sa ceinture, puis détacha la gourde qui s'y trouvait le feu liquide envahit sa gorge, l'assécha un peu plus, lui donna l'impression d'avaler de l'acide. Aussitôt, son corps reprit de la vigueur, et son épée reprit son rôle offensif il évitait le plus possible de boire le feu magique. Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, puis retint sa nausée : tout, ici, transpirait la mort, le désespoir et la folie. S'il était familier des trois, jamais il n'avait eu l'impression qu'ils se collaient à lui tels des liquides gluants, sensations contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas lutter. Son cerveau lui hurlait de s'écorcher vif, de se purifier de ces horreurs, mais il le fit taire. Sa raison devait rester intacte, s'il souhaitait parvenir aux Portes de la Mort.

Il éclata de rire : l'orgueil l'avait poussé à croire que, en tant que fils d'Hadès, la traversée du Tartare serait plus aisée mais même son père ne s'y aventurait jamais. Cronos redoutait d'y séjourner à nouveau, et tous, demis-dieux comme immortels, parlaient du lieu maudit avec crainte. Gaïa les avait ouvertes, et déréglé le cycle de la vie : les morts fuyaient les enfers, se déversant sur le monde des vivants comme l'eau s'échappe d'un tuyau percé. Il savait que sept demis-dieux avaient été choisis par les Moires pour forcer la déesse de la Terre à ployer l'échine ; mais aucun ne savait où se situaient les Portes de la Mort. Son devoir, en tant que fils d'Hadès, était de protéger les lois qui régissaient vie et mort, main dans la main avec Thanatos, mais il voulait aussi aider sa sœur, Hazel Levesque, et ses amis. Fils d'Hadès, côtoyant plus les morts que les vivants, mais avant tout un être humain, qui souffrait de lire la peur dans les yeux des autres, car une trace de Thanatos l'entourait comme une aura protectrice et repoussante.

Il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec ses semblables durant ces années au casino Lotus, puis celle dans cette école de Westover Hall, il communiquait uniquement avec Bianca, sa sœur aînée, ou s'enfermait dans le monde des Mythomagic. Echanger avec autrui ne lui avait jamais paru intéressant, mais il restait un petit garçon enjoué et souriant. Son innocence et sa joie de vivre avaient volé en éclats lorsque sa sœur avait rejoint les Enfers, devenant âme parmi les âmes, puis nouvelle incarnation, une inconnue dans le monde des vivants. Abandonné. La colère avait étreint son cœur meurtri et fragilisé, avait pulsé dans ses veines, comme un incendie à la fois désagréable et réconfortant. Il avait voulu assassiner Percy Jackson, qui n'avait pas su protéger Bianca il se concentrait sur sa vengeance, pour ne pas laisser la douleur insupportable l'envahir, pour ne pas se transformer en créature faite de chagrin et de regrets, recroquevillée dans un coin, ignorée par le reste du monde. Sa sœur lui manquait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Il brûlait toujours de la ramener à ses côtés, de se réfugier dans ses bras, pour qu'elle le rassure, comme elle le faisait toujours quand il était petit.

Mais un enfant d'Hadès savait que tous les désirs n'étaient pas réalisables, il connaissait le deuil et la déchirure insupportable, le vide béant laissé par le disparu il envahissait le cœur de son absence, sa voix et son rire se faisant lointains, résonnant comme un écho dans une mémoire infidèle. La souffrance commença à planter ses griffes dans son âme, mais il la repoussa il ne devait pas laisser le Tartare remporter la partie. Cet endroit ravivait les peurs secrètes, les douleurs cachées, cet endroit expirait le mal à chacun de ses souffles. Tout, ici, était souffrance s'il avait parcouru les Champs du Châtiment, ils ressemblaient au pays des Bisounours à côté du Tartare. Une cloque émergea de la membrane : l'embryon d'un Manticore. Il avait été attaqué par l'une de ces créatures à Westover Hall. D'un cri éraillé par le manque d'eau, il transperça la bulle, et le monstre éclata en une pluie de poussière dorée. Il laissa un rictus enlaidir son visage émacié. Autrefois mat, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante Il se força à penser à son autre sœur, Hazel : il l'avait trouvée errant dans les Champs d'Asphodèle, les yeux vides, perdue dans les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il détestait cet endroit, il détestait ces regards lointains, et ces âmes qui erraient sans but. Il avait alors ramené cette jeune fille à la peau de café et aux yeux dorés à la vie. Elle avait le droit à une seconde chance, elle que les Moires avaient malmenée, la forçant à participer à l'un des plans de la sanglante Gaïa, et à être détestée de tous à cause de la malédiction de Pluton.

Pluton, Hadès… grec ou romain, le dieu restait le même : un être sombre, violent, habité par son propre royaume. Il ne s'était jamais comporté en père, l'avait toujours rabaissé, toujours poussé à dépasser Percy Jackson, rongé par la rancœur et la jalousie. Pourtant, il décelait la tristesse dès que Hadès posait son regard noir sur lui Maria di Angelo hantait ses traits, cette mère dont il ne savait rien, cette mère prête à se sacrifier pour ses enfants, et à défier les dieux. Peut-être la seule femme que le maître des Enfers ait réellement aimée. Il soupira, mais le son se brisa dans sa gorge. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son père le tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il s'avisa soudain que ses pieds l'élançaient, et se décida à faire une pause. La divinité primordiale le forçait à ressasser des pensées noires, le mettait à nu, le plongeait dans une profonde dépression. Il balaya les lieux du regard : des arbres flétris, un fleuve qui ne les abreuvait pas d'eau, et côtoyait le Cocyte, un sol qui semblait fait de peau, des rochers menaçants. Des bulles abritant un monstre, souvent un mélange hasardeux de plusieurs êtres, en émanait parfois. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'utérus d'une mère gigantesque, et cette pensée le fit grimacer de dégoût.

Tout ici, était désordre et aberration, l'équilibre était rompu. Première incarnation du mal, Tartare aspirait au chaos, et était gardé par des sentinelles redoutables Nyx, déesse primordiale, ou encore les Titans qu'il avait vaincus aux côtés de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés et du Camp Jupiter. Cette simple pensée le remit sur ses jambes : il ne devait pas s'attarder plus de quelques minutes à un endroit, il ne tenait pas à faire de mauvaises rencontres. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être observé, et cette sensation alimentait une paranoïa grandissante. Il avait l'impression que la présence attendait son heure, et se moquait de ce pauvre petit demi-dieu qui osait traverser le lieu de la damnation. Il frissonna : il était peut-être un descendant d'Hadès, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain. Un être humain terrorisé, qui luttait pour maintenir sa raison fissurée intacte. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, et ne tenait pas à mourir dans cet endroit maudit : qui sait si son âme ne resterait pas prisonnière de ce théâtre des horreurs ?

Il ferma les yeux, et lutta pour retenir ses larmes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas versé, il ne se souvenait même plus de la sensation de l'eau sur sa joue. Sa gorge le brûla, avide d'eau fraîche : il rêvait de torrents de montagne et d'une quantité gargantuesque de pizzas, hamburgers, n'importe quelle substance comestible et nourrissante. Pouvait-il mourir d'inanition, malgré l'eau du Phélégéthon ? Sa main se porta à sa poche gauche : dans une petite bourse, il gardait une dizaine de grains de grenade, issues du jardin de sa belle-mère Perséphone. Il n'osait pas les utiliser : un grain pouvait le nourrir, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il passerait dans cet endroit, et il avait l'impression que s'il en goûtait un, il engloutirait tous les autres, comme un affamé rongerait l'os d'un poulet jusqu'à ce que la moindre miette de chair ait disparu.

Son estomac hurlait son mécontentement, et son esprit lui ordonnait fermement de se taire. Il leva un sourcil dubitatif : voilà qu'il imaginait une conversation entre son estomac et son cerveau. Tout au long de son chemin, il pourfendit quelques monstres, se dissimula à la vue de certains, vite engloutis par l'un de leurs congénères. Il songea que peu d'enfants du Tartare parvenaient à sortir de la prison, malgré tous leurs efforts cela ne le rassura pas, mais il barricada la peur dans un coin de son être. Tous les héros, en particulier les enfants des Enfers, apprenaient à ignorer ce sentiment telle était la clé de leur survie. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, il la connaissait mieux que personne Thanatos n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Mais une part de lui aspirait à vivre, et à revoir ses amis, peut-être même une copine. Il ne savait pas se mêler aux autres, mais les regardait parfois évoluer avec envie. Tant de fois, il s'était senti seul : sa mère et Bianca l'avaient quitté, son père l'ignorait il ne se souciait pas de savoir où il était, il n'était pas aussi attentionné que Poséidon envers Percy. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était au Tartare, et il avait fait jurer à la Mort elle-même de ne rien dire sur le Styx.

« Je vous présente Nico di Angelo, enfant d'Hadès, aussi orgueilleux, rancunier et idiot que son père, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au ciel. »

Un gigantesque tremblement interrompit son monologue, et il fut déséquilibré. Son entraînement lui intima de chercher une cachette son instinct lui murmurait que le responsable était bien trop fort pour lui, tout fils de l'un des trois grands qu'il soit. Il avisa un rocher imposant et courut vers lui, essayant d'échafauder un plan. En tant que demi-dieu et fils du dieu des Enfers, il dégageait une forte odeur pour les monstres et les immortels. Sa cachette ne resterait pas cachette longtemps : il lui fallait déjà déterminer qui était son adversaire.

_« A chaque monstre, une faiblesse, et donc un moyen différent de le tuer, répétait Annabeth aux nouveaux arrivants à la Colonie. »_

Le souvenir de ce havre de paix destiné aux demis-dieux grecs lui serra le cœur : tous les membres s'étaient montrés accueillants, malgré son ascendance qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait passé quelques soirées en leur compagnie, s'était isolé sur le toit de son bungalow pour observer les étoiles. Il aimait certaines personnes, mais adorait cette solitude car au fond, les gens ne finissaient-ils pas tous par vous abandonner, même contre leur volonté ? Tout enfant d'Hadès était condamné à être seul, rejeté, comme le père. Nico s'y était fait très vite, et rechignait à s'ouvrir. Il s'aéra l'esprit : son questionnement existentiel pouvait attendre. Il ne voulait pas être haché menu pour manque d'attention dû à un quart d'heure de philosophie personnelle. Le Tartare le poussait à être distrait, le jetait dans les bras du dieu de la Mort, avec une satisfaction cruelle. Ce lieu maudit ne le vaincrait pas : il n'y appartenait pas, et ne voulait pas lui appartenir. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les créatures sanguinaires qui y naissaient, rien à voir avec Gaïa !

« Je sens une odeur de demi-dieu, Ephialtès, fit une voix masculine.

-Maaais Otos, ne parle pas si fort, tu viens de gâcher notre effet de surprise, c'est très mauvais pour les spectacles ! glapit une voix similaire.

-La discrétion n'est pas l'apanage des artistes, tu le sais, frérot ! »

Nico se demanda s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une parodie particulièrement déplaisante : voilà que sa mort pouvait être un spectacle. Fantastique, il était condamné à affronter deux déphasés, qui, visiblement, étaient jumeaux… ou alors son adversaire était schizophrène. Il réprima un frisson, qui transforma sa peau en chair de poule. Il tenta d'humecter ses lèvres craquelées, mais en vain. Il risqua un regard derrière son rocher : deux géants se tenaient devant deux géants d'une grande beauté, semblables en tous points. Tous deux portaient des tenues à paillettes extravagantes, et Nico les trouva ridicules. Des Aloades. Il ne savait pas comment les vaincre, et se rappela surtout qu'ils étaient censés être soumis à un supplice : attachés à une colonne par des serpents, ils étaient condamnés à écouter les cris d'une chouette pour avoir tenté d'enlever Artémis. Elle les avait tués d'une flèche : Nico ne possédait pas d'arc, et n'était pas très doué au tir. Il retint le chapelet de jurons qui lui venait à l'esprit : il était seul, trop épuisé pour utiliser ses pouvoirs il ne savait pas s'ils fonctionnaient dans cet endroit. Son seul espoir résidait en sa chance infime et en son épée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et agit de manière stupide : il se jeta sur les jumeaux. Il en toucha un à la cheville, et celui-ci se désintégra avant de se reformer entièrement. Nico pesta, sous le rire de l'autre géant.

« Tiens, voilà notre petit demi-dieu ! Sais-tu que notre maîtresse a de grands projets pour toi ? »

Otos ou Ephialtès sortit un lance-roquette de nulle part, et le pointa sur le jeune homme, qui évita la mort de justesse.

« Ah ouais, comme quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il, tout en effectuant une roulade, avant de toucher l'autre, qui s'était armé d'un bazooka.

Il ne voulait pas savoir l'étendue de leur stock d'armes, et pensa avec terreur qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à les vaincre à la loyale le problème était qu'il n'avait pas de plan. Son intelligence s'était fait la malle, et ne lui restaient que ses réflexes de combattant et sa langue. Peut-être que s'il les distrayait, il parviendrait à les blesser suffisamment pour pouvoir s'enfuir, et trouver un abri. Il faillit rire de sa bêtise : un lieu sûr au Tartare.

« Tu serviras d'appât pour tes potes, expliqua le géant, comme si c'était l'évidence-même. »

Son cœur se glaça : Gaïa comptait en faire le responsable de la mort de ses amis. La rage l'envahit : il ne laisserait pas cette déesse triompher. La terre-mère détruisait son propre monde, ivre de vengeance, abreuvée par la haine de ses fils vaincus, avide de ce pouvoir qui lui avait toujours été refusé. Mais Nico tenait à cette vie, aux habitants de cette planète aucun d'eux ne méritait ce sort funeste. Il n'aimait pas les dieux, mais devait admettre qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les Titans ou les géants : les créatures peuplant ce monde était leur œuvre, ils la dominaient et la manipulaient comme ils le souhaitaient : cela lui déplaisait, et il avait toujours admiré le cran de Percy. Lui n'hésitait pas à défier les maîtres de l'Olympe. Ils ne détruiraient pas ce qu'ils avaient conçu.

« Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Gaïa a l'intention d'éliminer tous les demis-dieux puissants, bien-sûr. Les meilleures armes de l'Olympe. »

Ces derniers mots furent crachés : ils n'étaient que des pions pour les dieux, même s'il admettait que Poséidon pouvait éprouver de l'amour à l'égard de Percy, même s'il savait que Hadès avait aimé passionnément sa mère. Les dieux étaient victimes des mêmes travers que les êtres humains, mais étaient immortels. Ils laissaient la trace indélébile de leurs erreurs et de leurs exploits sur le monde. Il ne vit pas arriver le revers de main de l'un des jumeaux, et s'écrasa sur le sol. Son esprit se brouilla, la nausée le saisit. Il entendit vaguement les pas des géants, luttant de toutes ses forces pour se relever. Son corps lui désobéissait, et l'inconscience le séduisait de plus en plus. Se laisser aller. Quelques secondes. Oublier ce terrible endroit. Réparer sa raison ébréchée.

Il sentit qu'on le saisissait, mais n'eut pas la force de se débattre. On l'enferma dans… une jarre ? La panique se fraya un chemin dans le brouillard qui l'envahissait. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, et se maudit d'être aussi minable. Il devait s'échapper, mais savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas sans aide. Rageur, il se rendit compte qu'il devrait forcer Percy, Annabeth, Hazel et leurs compagnons à risquer sa vie, à mettre la quête et le sort du monde en péril. Aucun d'eux ne le laisserait tomber : il ferma les yeux et fit appel à l'un de ses pouvoirs : le sommeil de mort. Percy serait victime de son défaut fatal, la loyauté, et Nico ne pouvait pas l'aider. L'impuissance referma l'étau de ses bras d'acier sur lui et vaincu, il se laissa aller.

**Otos et Ephialtès sont des Aloades : la description donnée par Rick est légèrement erronnée, j'ai repris celle du mythe, suite à des recherches que j'ai effectuées. C'est un choix, et peut-être que, en tant que fans de la série, vous le désapprouverez mais j'ai souhaité être plus proche de la légende. =)**


End file.
